Everyone has their problems
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: Sequel to The Love of a child, including pets there’s seventeen in this family and more on the way, how will Harry and Severus cope? Especially when the latter never wanted a family in the first place. COMPLETE
1. The start of a new everything

Needs a title

Chapter one – The start of a new everything.

Harry as standing in the kitchen at Snape Manor, at the table was the now twelve year old twins, both with fiery red hair. Bonnie was also sat at the table next to Constantine. Harry also had a toddler on his hip, her name Maria. He was also around 5 and half months pregnant with what Sev and Harry hoped would be their first boy.

At that moment Severus walked in placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips before pouring himself some coffee. "How are my five little girls doing this morning?" He asked before turning to Harry. "And my beautiful husband, how are you?"

"I'm brilliant." He replied taking the coffee and placing it on the counter before drawing Severus into a passionate kiss that had the older four girls making gagging sounds. "Be quiet and eat your breakfast." Harry warned.

It was a week until Hogwarts restarted, Bonnie, Phoebe and Paige already attended Constantine had received her letter the previous morning and today the family were off to Diagon Alley to buy there school supplies.

Money wasn't ever a problem for the Potter-Snape family, with the two family's great fortune they doubted it ever would be, especially since Severus worked three days a week at the Ministry of Magic in the potions lab and that paid quite well. Severus, knowing full well that Harry would never be able to cope with them all on his own was accompanying them out. It wasn't that he doubted Harry's mothering abilities; he knew the press would be hanging around and it would be quicker to separate off to buy what they needed, besides, there was no way he was going to let his pregnant husband go off without him.

Harry put Maria on the floor and watched as she walked over to the pet cat and began to stroke her. Severus was constantly referring to their family as wild and unorganized; he could also not see why on earth Harry would want the burden of pets on top of their children. He had of course expressed these views but Harry had just laughed and kissed him.

The Potter-Snape house hold consisted of two adults, five children with another on the way, three cats, two Labrador's: one was heavily pregnant, a parrot, three owls, and several goldfish. Not to mention the rabbit hutch in their huge garden this contained 3 rabbits and four guinea pigs.

The children had named each animal after a sweet or chocolate of some kind. The cats: Snowflake, Sherbet and Drooble, the dogs: Yorkie and Snickers, the rabbits: Mars, Bounty and Galaxy and the guinea pigs: Truffles, Kit-Kat, Berry and Twix. His children were sugar addicts, and normally, it had bad results, of example they would be bouncing off the walls for hours afterwards.

"So kids are you ready to go?" Harry asked as he piled the plates into the sink for the house elves to do while they were gone. "Go and get your jackets on."

There was a rush of noise as four girls ran off to do as they were told. Harry knew he shouldn't have given them frosted shreddies and Coco Pops for breakfast. They were going to be a nightmare all day, he could tell. Severus finished his coffee and went to supervise while Harry got Maria settled in her car seat which was a struggle as she hated it and put her pushchair in the boot.

Finally half an hour after breakfast had finished the seven of them had piled into the seven seater 4x4, and were ready to go. Diagon Alley beware they wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

So do you like? I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter, any suggestions as to what I should call it? Let me know, please review. xxx 


	2. Bad moods

Everyone has their problems.

Chapter two – Bad moods

"Ice cream!" Paige and Phoebe said in unison as soon as the car had been started and they pulled away.

"You only just had your breakfast." Severus said as the gate opened letting them out of Snape Manor's grounds before closing again. "You can't be hungry."

"They aren't and if any of them ask again they won't be having any." Harry warned, he was driving, as Severus had not had any idea that there was any other mode of transport than what wizards had. Harry had at once thought of his Uncle Vernon on a broom and burst out laughing.

"Can we put the radio on Daddy?" Constantine asked.

"No, put my CD on." Bonnie insisted.

"No, we want our CD on." Phoebe and Paige said together, it was a habit of theirs to always speak in unison; the two of them could hardly be separated.

"You'll have on what ever your father wants on and like it." Harry said settling the first sibling rivalry for the day, he knew there would be more.

"I think I'll settle for the radio." Severus said switching it on.

The rest of the drive was pretty much the same, Severus wondered how Harry coped when he was at work, especially now he was pregnant again, then there was all those animals. Harry he thought must have been some kind of super wizard to do what he did every day.

They all piled into the leaky cauldron receiving dirty looks as Harry steered the buggy around chairs as he led the entire family through the smoky darkened pub. They received a nod of recognition from Tom as they passed though.

"Right Sev, you take the twins and Bonnie, I'll take Constantine and Maria, we'll meet up later ok. Can you handle three of them?"

"Of course, I am their father you know; I think I can handle three of them."

"I don't doubt your capability, but they're hyper and you've never taken three of them on your own before so if you have any trouble, bring them to me."

They shared a quick kiss and they were off. Harry's first stop was to Madame Malkins to have some robes made to measure for Constantine. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when they all went off to Hogwarts. It would just be him, Maria and soon the new baby, not mention all the animals.

He loved his children to death, he really did, Severus wasn't as emotionally attached to them all but he did love them, there was no doubt about that. He remembered how hard it was to leave Bonnie for the first time, he had thought and hoped that it would get easier but it never really did.

Harry had been worrying all day about how Severus was coping, it was pushed to the back of his mind however when he came out of Flourish and Blotts and bumped into an old friend who he had not seen in many years, he was linked arm in arm with another who was looking around in amazement, clearly he was a muggle.

"Draco!" Harry explained wrapping his arms around the other man and Draco doing the same. "How are you?"

"Harry, oh my god, I'm great, how about you, oh my god…is that Bonnie?" They said releasing each other.

"Oh no, this is Constantine and Maria, Bonnie, Phoebe and Paige are with Severus."

"Wow, and your pregnant again. I can't believe it."

"I know, sometimes neither can I."

"Oh sorry this is Eric my boyfriend, Eric this is Harry Potter, the guy I was telling you about."

"It's an honour; Draco has told me so much about you." Eric said shaking Harry's hand a little too enthusiastically.

"Have you seen Severus around by any chance?" Harry asked as Eric freed his hand. "I haven't seen him in a while; I was getting a little worried."

"Oh Harry, I'm sure everything's fine, you worry to much, remember when you couldn't leave Bonnie?"

"I know, wow, you finally found someone, he's a muggle right." Draco nodded. "Severus will be so happy for you." They both shared a laugh as they remembered how jealous Snape had been about their friendship. At that moment the man himself rounded the corner weighed down with shopping bags and three demanding girls begging him to buy them all new brooms.

Harry whistled bringing all his daughters to attention. "What did I say yesterday, you are not getting new brooms, I want to hear no more about it, I hope you haven't been giving your father a hard time and if I find out that you have somehow managed to get him to buy you unnecessary thing's then you will all be going home right this instant without ice cream."

The three girls looked ashamed, Draco stood in awe at how Severus had been struggling and yet Harry had calmed them and scolded them without effort. Severus was now eyeing Draco and Eric as if they too had done something wrong. "Sev, this is my boyfriend Eric." Draco introduced, Eric went to shake his hand too but then realised that they were occupied fully by bags of books, robes and potion ingredients.

"I thought you would have known better than to bring a muggle into the wizarding world Draco, your father, where ever he is will not be pleased t hear that you did this, let alone that your dating it as well."

"Severus, that isn't very nice, apologise to them." Harry said sternly before he watched as his partner put down all the bags he had been carrying and sent them back to the Manor with a wave of his wand.

"I have to go and pick up a few things for work; I will see you back at home alright." Severus placed a very quick kiss upon Harry's cheek and swept off with an elegant swish of his cloak.

"You'll have to excuse my husband, he's not usually like that, in fact to make it up to you would you like to come for dinner at the Manor tonight, you could even come and keep my company while I feed the ravenous hoards."

"Alright, both would be fabulous." Draco said taking Eric's hand in his own. The latter was staring at Harry's swollen stomach in amazement, the two wizards laughed.

"Are you seriously pregnant?" Eric asked once they had found a couple of tables next to each other and sat down to eat their ice creams the girls devouring there own.

"Yes, this is the sixth time as well, you must find it strange, I understand that muggle men are not able to carry children, although some are so fat they look like they are."

"Yeah, I wish we could have our own one day, I guess we'll be settling for adoption if we ever do."

Draco looked confused for a moment as he of course didn't know what that was, Eric was about to explain but Draco cut in: "Don't explain, I'm confused enough for one day, but we won't have too, I've been developing a potion so that you, if you drink it, will be able to get me pregnant, I'd have to carry the baby because after you wouldn't have the magical abilities to create a magical womb inside of you."

"See, why did I not start dating wizards sooner?" Eric said drawing Draco into a hated kiss, the girls began to make retching noises at the sight of them. Harry sent them warning glances and immediately they were silent.

"Well thank you for your company gentlemen but we should really be getting back, Maria needs to go down for her nap, so we'll be seeing you later tonight around eight for dinner."

"That you will Harry."

They kissed on the cheek and hugged before Harry rounded up his daughters and headed off home to find his husband, yell at him for being so rude and inform him that he would have the chance to apologise at dinner whether he liked it or not. We all know who was in charge at Snape Manor.

* * *

What did you think? Please review, we start getting to the point next chapter I promise but I do love writing Harry being the mum, it's so much fun! Any way please review xxx. 


	3. Parting of the ways

Everyone has their problems

Chapter three – Parting of the ways

Ever since they had arrived back Severus had been locked in his lab, which was situated in the dungeons, he had not said one word to Harry or the girls since their own return. It was half an hour before dinner, Draco and Eric had just arrived, Bonnie, Paige and Phoebe were talking to them while Harry went to fetch Severus.

He ventured down to the dungeons very little, it was his husband's private space and when he was down there it was a bad idea to disturb him. However Harry had had enough, he knocked three times before descending the steps and knocking again upon the workshop door. He received no answer so he entered.

"Severus, are you not going to come up to dinner?" He said to his partners back.

"I'm not hungry; you should know better than to come down here, you are exposing the baby to chemicals that could be fatal to the both of you."

"Well you left me with no choice; you have not come up all day, what is wrong with you?"

"I am just cautious to why Draco had chosen to return to the wizarding world now, just when his father's whereabouts and intentions also become known."

"Look whatever you have against Lucius Malfoy Draco is not his father, I trust him, he is here for dinner and I would like for you to join us, hungry or not."

"Harry I love you, but I will not associate with him and I advice that you watch him while he talks with our girls, I would not want anything to happen to them."

"You do not say that you love them, you show it very little of the time and you very rarely spend anytime with them without me present."

"I have work, the minister has offered me promotion, the pay is better and…"

"The hours longer, do you not want us to be a family, would you prefer if it was just the two of us?"

"I fear that whatever answer I give you will hold it against me, but yes the hours are longer, I will now be working six days a week instead of three."

"I have to get back to our guests, if you decide to join us then please feel free, we have to talk about this later." As Harry climbed the stairs he had to stifle a sob and wiped away the tears, he knew that Severus had not wanted a family, he had done all of this for him and now Harry was losing the man he loved.

When Harry got back to the sitting room they were all chatting happily, Harry tried to join in but Severus' words hung in his head refusing to leave. Just before dinner the girls went to bed having eaten earlier with the others. The house elves served dinner and Snape didn't show up. Draco seemed to notice that something was wrong and while Eric was in the bathroom, or was trying to find it in the expansive house, Draco asked him what had happened.

"It's nothing; he's just acting as if he doesn't care any more." Harry said a little depressed. "I don't understand him anymore. I mean I know he gave up everything for me but he's constantly at work."

"You must remember that he hated kids when he was teaching, he loves you Harry but I think that maybe he is still getting used to the idea of having a family, especially one this big. He has been fighting wars and battles his entire life; he never received love until you came along."

"What do you mean?"

"He was in love with your father James, my father told me, he was a few years ahead of Severus and James. Your father however used him, every time Lily wasn't watching they would sleep together, Severus once let it sleep how he felt and James ridiculed him in front of the whole school, but Sev wasn't the only one James was using, how do you think my father knows about all of this."

"How come I never knew this, he should have told me."

"Maybe he couldn't face his past, I mean, he couldn't have your father but now he has you, but maybe he feels that he got too much, you wanted a big family because you never had one of your own, he thrives on his own."

"I don't understand him anymore, it's like we've grown apart, he never talks to me any more, I know he's a lot older than me but I still love him, he's my husband, there is no magical divorce from that."

"There is something called a parting of the ways, it means you can separate for a little while just to give you some space, you might want to think it over."

"Where would I go, especially with five children, almost six?"

"My grandfather gave me a house, it's a five bedroom, in a muggle village, Eric and I are staying in a flat on the other side of the town, your very welcome to stay there for a while."

"I'll have a word with Sev, because I think that may be an option I have to consider."

It wasn't long before Eric returned and he and Draco left to go home with Harry dwelling on what he said. He was sitting on the sofa in his pyjamas and dressing gown in their bedroom reading, waiting for Severus to come up to bed. It wasn't until two hours later that he did.

"Severus, we need to talk." Harry said as he placed the book down and stood up to face him. "It's important." He added, Severus began to prepare for bed but as he did so he listened to Harry. "I feel as if you don't care for our family any more, am I right?"

"I care for you and I care for our daughters but this is not what I wanted my life to be." He paused and stopped getting ready for bed; he stood only in his boxers as he crossed the room towards his partner. "I never saw myself with another to love."

"Because of what my father did." Snape looked startled by this. "Draco told me, his father told him, it was a while ago so don't go accusing him of anything."

"What are you suggesting Harry, are you unsure whether or not I still love you?"

"No, I have never before questioned that and I never will but no relationship is perfect, as much as I want ours to be it isn't, what I am suggesting is a parting of the ways, it is only temporary but I think we just need some time apart to sort through our issues."

"You mean you want to give me sometime to sort through my issues."

"Severus, over the thirteen years in which we have had children you have spent very little time with them on your own, you work so much that I hardly ever see you any more, I ma thirty three and my sixth child will be here in a few short months."

"Are you turning this into an age thing, I realise that I am old enough to be your father but you never had a problem with that before, you could have easily gone off with Draco before we bonded, he would happily have taken you."

"You know when you returned home drunk early one morning after pushing me into a cupboard, you said that you didn't deserve me but I believed that you did, I loved you and I took you back, we had three girls back then. You have never hurt me since, but you know what, I always thought that I never deserved you, that I only had all of this because I was stupid enough to get pregnant and you were the kind of person who felt obliged to stand beside me and support me. I have loved you for fifteen years, we have been seeing each other for fourteen, I admired you from my very first year at Hogwarts, and I never once thought that we'd end up together."

For lack of anything else to say Severus said: "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you want us to go away for a while."

"No, but then I could never dictate your actions before why start now, I know I have never been open about my past, you know so very little about mine when yours in common knowledge to every witch and wizard alive, but I have my reasons, I have always been a very private man, this household is so full of life that it hurts, my heart has never felt so much love as I have now and it hurts, I don't ever want to lose you Harry."

Harry was crying now, tears worked their way down his cheeks and Severus felt a pang of guilt knowing that he had caused them. He brought Harry into a tight hug before they kissed, it was desperate and full of longing but it meant so much to both.

"It is for the best Severus, but I will come back before the baby is born, I promise you that much, the house elves will take care of the animals the children will come with me so you can have some peace."

"Where will you go?"

"Draco offered us his grandfather's house, it's a five bedroom but we'll manage; besides four of the girls are off to Hogwarts next weekend. We'll leave in the morning."

"Harry please don't go." It was so uncharacteristic of Severus to beg, especially in such a pleading way and Harry knew it, he just cried harder, this one possibly one of the hardest things he had ever had to do before, battles with Voldermort included.

Neither slept well that night, they just clung to one another trying to understand why this had to be done, however it couldn't just continue as it had been, not any more, their children needed both fathers stable and there for them. This was what they needed!

* * *

Wow, another chapter, tell me if you like this story or not, if you don't then I will scrap it and start another one. Please review xxx. 


	4. A little chat with Draco

Everyone has their problems

Chapter four – A little chat with Draco

The following morning Severus was there to bid them all farewell, he and Harry shared a long goodbye kiss that lingered with them even after they had parted. Severus even hugged each of his daughters in turn, he knew this was something that Harry had to see him do if he was ever going to get him back and repair their relationship.

"Daddy, why is Papa not coming with us?" Bonnie asked once they were all piled into the car.

"He has a lot of work to do; he wants us all to have a good time though."

"Will we see him before we go to Hogwarts?" This asked by Constantine.

"No, but when you come back for Christmas you'll see us all and the new baby."

"Is it going to be another girl?"

"We don't want a brother!" The twins said together.

"You'll have to wait and see, but I don't see much hope of a boy surviving with you lot."

The girls sniggered, all except Maria who was sleeping. It was a two hour drive to the small village of Cowbridge. They had to stop twice for toilet trips and each time sweets were bought along with more drink but Harry wanted to treat them, it wasn't everyday he and Severus argued, in fact it was a very rare occurrence.

Draco was there to greet them upon arrival, he could tell that Harry was upset, he had not brought Eric along this time, he wanted time to talk to Harry alone. The house was a fairly small one compared to the manor, a kitchen diner only just big enough to fit them all in, a living room crammed full of comfy looking scarlet sofas a coffee table and television. The bedrooms upstairs were not as big as the girls would have liked, the biggest room was Harry's, an ensuit included. The next room had two beds in it for the twins. Constantine and Bonnie had their own rooms but they were tiny, the smallest room had a toddler sized bed for Maria, it was made to look smaller by the fact it had a number of toy's crammed in.

Bonnie, Paige, Phoebe and Constantine were allowed to go off and explore the streets as long as they stayed together and didn't stray too far, Maria was playing with some building blocks in the sitting room while Harry and Draco settled themselves on one of the sofas to talk.

"How did he take it, it can't have been easy for him."

"It wasn't, but I need him to deal with his issues, the love we had in the beginning is still there but it can't work while he is still keeping things from me, I've told him everything, some I thought I could tell no one, not even Ron and Hermione. Life has never been easy for me, as everyone knows only too well; I just wish he was o open with me."

"He will be eventually; I still can't believe that you and he are still together, your kids are perfect, and thy just keep coming."

"Yeah, wonderful little angels that they are but I think that this may be my last."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Severus was happy with one, ok with another two, his reactions used to be amazing, so joyful and excited, with each pregnancy the light that lit up his face would get dimmer, with this one he just acknowledged it, and went back to work, it was like he didn't care."

"Can you really expect him to be excited each time?"

"No, but I at least expect him to act as if he cares, do you know where he was when I was in labour with Maria?" Draco shook his head. "He was at work, he didn't even know until he got back to the manor and found us all gone. I want to be able to count on him to be there, so that when I do go into labour he can take care of the children, is that too much to ask?"

"Look at it from his perspective, he was an only child who grew up unloved, in a environment where his parents were constantly rowing, he like me was there purely to fulfil the role as an heir, then one day your there, he loves you and you love him in return. That was surprise enough, he leaves and by the time he comes back he has a daughter, I think he just woke up and the realisation hit him, he has a family that depend on him."

"We don't just depend on him, we love him, we need him not just to house us and feed us but to go living, the girls look up to him and admire him, they don't do that with me, I am their mother, I am there all the time whatever happens. He is turning into the father he had and the father you had, why can't he be the man he wants to be?"

"I guess it's just hard, he hasn't ha that many good role models, in a way his life has been as bad as yours it just isn't as public, just be patient with him."

"I am being but he just has this thing about you, he thinks that I'm going to run off with you and leave him even though I won't, I don't see why it's you he's paranoid about, why not any other man around my age?"

"It's because of this."

"What?"

"This, the way we can talk about anything, like you can with Weasley and Granger, however he knows they aren't a threat because they're together. You can't do that with him and he resents it."

"Since when did you become a shrink?"

"I don't know, most likely since I knew you needed to talk I guess. If you need anything else just fire call me ok, I've connected the fire here and at mine to the floo network, but right now I have to get ready?"

"Hot date?"

"No, but Eric does."

"So your letting him date other men." Harry said teasingly. Draco just laughed and took a pinch of floo powder and tossing it into the fire before stepping in and vanishing.

* * *

Another chapter done, what do you think? Please review xxx. 


	5. Questioning the right thing

Every one has their problems

Chapter five – Questioning the right thing

That night Harry had cried practically all night, unable to sleep, he hated lying in bed alone, whatever happened Severus would always be there to curl up with after a long day, he didn't have that any more and he only had himself to blame.

The following day Harry had to get some food as the cupboards were literally bare, he allowed Bonnie and the twins to go and play in the park nearby but refused to let Constantine go, she threw a tantrum of course but Harry soon had her and Maria in the car ready to go. He had placed a concealment charm over his stomach, it wouldn't do to have the muggles seeing a male pregnant, he certainly didn't want to have experiments done on him.

The local supermarket was crowded to say the least, Harry put Maria into on of the seats attached to shopping trolley's and told Constantine to stay close as they made their way inside.

The shop was relatively easy, he got everything he needed although it had been an adjustment shopping in a muggle supermarket, or at all, in the manor the housel elves bought and served the food. It was a good thing that he knew how to cook. He thought that was the only thing that he could thank the Dursley's for.

They made it back two hours later, Bonnie and the twins had still not returned so Harry unpacked the shopping before he bundled Maria up in her push chair and asked Constantine to show him the way to the park so he could gather up his children. He was to find out that it was just around the corner. He allowed Constantine to go and play for a while, he sat down on a bench and watched them, next to him was another man who was trying to calm his screaming baby.

"May I?" Harry offered, the man trustingly nodded and handed him the child. Harry gently rocked him and made a shushing sound and the baby soon calmed down. "There you go." Harry said as he handed the baby back.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh it was nothing, the shushing sound reminds a baby of the womb, the rocking sort of sooths them."

"You must make a brilliant dad." The man commented. "How many do you have?"

"Five, I'm…their mother is pregnant again with our sixth." Harry said almost giving it away, the baby gave a little kick.

"Wow, this is my second but their mother died last month so it's just me."

"Yeah well, their mother and I aren't seeing eye to eye so she's taking a break for a while and I have the kids, not that I mind, I love them to bits."

"Which are yours?"

"The red haired twins on the swings and the two on the seesaw, plus this little one." Harry motioned towards the sleeping Maria. "Where's your other?"

"Oh he's off playing football over there; you know it's nice to have someone to talk to, my names Craig by the way."

"Harry, I'll see you around sometime, I should get the girls back for their dinner."

Harry gathered up his children and they all headed back where Harry cooked them all dinner. As he tucked Constantine into bed she whispered: "I miss Papa, when we going back?"

"Not yet, now get some sleep."

How else was he meant to answer, it wasn't exactly the easiest question in the world. In truth he was missing his husband as well, but he could not put upon his children the same burden that he now carried. His thoughts were forever questioning whether leaving the manor was the right thing to do.

* * *

Please review, those that have thank you very much xxx.


	6. Going back

Everyone has their problems

Chapter six – Going back.

It was late evening the day before Harry was sending four of daughters off to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He knew they would be safe their but he couldn't help but feel slightly on edge at the fact that his hectic family life was going to be considerably reduced. Before he had always had Severus and now he just had Maria and the unborn child growing inside of him.

He had tucked them all up in bed and was just about to go to sleep himself when he felt the baby kick and his resolve to leave Severus to sort out his problems on his own were broken. He through some floo powder into the fire and stuck his head in.

His head was sticking out of the fireplace in the front room, which was unsurprisingly empty; a house elf soon appeared after hearing his calls. It bowed ridiculously low and asked how it could be of service. "Could you fetch Severus?" Harry asked and at once he noticed a flicker of fear crossing the creature's ugly face.

"Mr Snape is busy sir, he has not appeared from the dungeons in many nights and has already killed two house elves when they attempted to feed him sir, we do not dare go down there any more." The thing squeaked in a terrified tone.

"Ok, listen…what's your name?"

"Misty."

"Ok, Misty, I want to come to my address and watch over our children and I'll talk to Severus." Harry gave the house elf the address and at once it appeared beside him. Harry told him what to do if the girls awoke and then flooed into Snape manor's living room. He was determined to have words with his husband, he couldn't have him scaring the servants.

He walked down to the dungeons with determination and hammered on the door, he could hear crashing and shouts from within, their was no answer to his own knocking so carefully he opened the door.

What he saw shocked him, his husbands lab was in ruins, potion ingredients lay scattered around the place, some still in there containers and others seeping across the stone floor. Harry knew what kind of things that his husband worked with and knew that most were poisonous and flammable, especially when not treated with appropriate care. "Severus?" Harry shouted as he stepped over a horrid yellow substance. "Show yourself this instant." He demanded.

The door across the room that led to his Severus' study flung open and a tired manic looking Snape appeared, now any one else would have been petrified at this sight and run away as fast as they could but not Harry, he being the brave Gryffindor that he was stood his ground looking disappointed.

"What have you done Sev?" He asked, the eye contact that they shared was deep, deep enough that it could possibly be considered soul searching. Harry was most certainly searching for an answer to this madness that had suddenly come over his husband.

"This is why you left me so I'm destroying it, I want you back in my life and I am prepared to do anything to get you back, including quit my job, which I already have done."

Harry sighed in a way that showed Severus he was not happy. "Did you even thing how we were going to pay the bills? Even our families money combined won't last forever, what do you plan on doing now, especially with our sixth child on the way?"

"I thought you'd be happy, I did this so I can be a father to the girls and be your husband. Who cares about the money, we'll manage as long as we're together."

"Sev, you are my husband and you always will be, the girls look up to you, the reason I suggested this separation period was because you worked too much, I didn't want you to stop completely, you love your potions almost as much as you love your family and on occasion I would say that you love them more, you can't just stop doing what you love."

"But I want you in my life, not half the way across the country with god knows who coming round to see you…including Malfoy."

"Severus Snape, if you are accusing me of cheating on you I would like to hurriedly remind you that I am seven months pregnant and am hardly capable of seducing others and even less likely to be sleeping with any one."

"But your still gorgeous no matter what, you know I wouldn't blame you for hating me."

"Why do you say that, I could never hate you?"

"I got involved with you and I got you pregnant, I bonded with you before you were even past the age of twenty two, I took away your life and placed burdens on you that you should never have had to bare like the weight of a child."

"You forget that if it hadn't been for our first child then I would be dead, it was our power combined that destroyed Voldermort, you saved my life so I could have this life, I wanted nothing more than to raise a family and be a house husband and to have it with you, the love of my life, well that is just an added bonus."

Harry paused taking in his husbands features, he was tearing up now and Harry couldn't help but embrace him, he felt his partners arms encircle his waist and he felt complete again.

"Now listen very carefully Sev, I want you to clean yourself up and I suggest this place too, I have to take the girls to Kings Cross tomorrow, I want you to come round for dinner, I believe Misty has the address and if you kill any more of the house elves I will not be very happy."

"Do not treat me like a child that has been misbehaving Harry, I am your husband and I am your senior, I am not a child."

"No I agree, you're not a child on a good day but look around, would a responsible and sane adult do this? You have endangered your own life, mine and our unborn child's, when I left I asked you to sort out your issues and come to terms with everything in your life and figure out a balance. I don't want to lose you Severus."

Harry released him from the embrace and looked him directly in the eye before kissing him softly on the lips and turning to go, it hurt him to see Severus so upset and he wasn't acting like the man he married all that time ago, that man had gone and he doubted that he would ever be coming back. Just seeing Sev had made it clear that he was indeed doing the right thing.

000000000

The following morning the house was in complete chaos, trunks, robes, wands, spell books and potion ingredients were scattered all over the place, Harry's instruction to pack up the night before had gone unnoticed and now they were running late.

Harry wasn't just worried but stressed by the time that they were on the road, they had and hour to drive to a destination that on a good day with no traffic took two hours.

"Dad can't we just use magic?" Bonnie shouted from back as she clutched at her owl cage in which sat Walnut. Harry at once remembered his second year and smiled, no he couldn't…could he?

"Did I ever tell you about the time that Uncle Ron and I flew a car to Hogwarts because we missed the train?"

The girls all shook their heads and Harry told them the story, making sure to add the bit where he got told off for doing it so not to get any ideas. They finally made it to Kings cross five minutes before the train was due to leave and after hurried goodbyes they were off and Harry couldn't help but tear up.

* * *

Ok I would just like to say that I am very, very sorry that it's been so long but Fan fiction is just something I do when I am stuck with my other stories which aren't posted on FFN. I should update soon though but no promises. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review xxx. 


	7. How do you manage to do this to me?

Everyone has their problems

Chapter seven – How do you manage to do this to me?

Harry in an attempt to take his mind off the absence of his four eldest children he had spent the rest of the day preparing the meal he was going to serve to Severus that evening. Draco had been present since just after noon, he had been able to help Harry get ready which included him calming the Gryffindor's nerves as he was literally shaking.

The three, well four if you count Harry's stomach (now under a concealment charm) went down to the park to get some of the energy out of Maria as Draco had given her lemon drops and therefore she was practically bouncing off of the walls. They took turns pushing her on the swing and helping her down the slide, Craig wasn't there but he found himself not minding as he had Draco's company.

Draco left just as Harry was bathing Maria and putting her to bed, he had been told all about Severus jealousy and didn't want to encourage it any more by being there when he turned up for dinner. For a while Harry watched his youngest sleep, a tiny arm curled around a teddy that Severus had given her at birth.

Time past relatively slowly when you're waiting for something to happen. He occupied himself by cleaning the sitting room of toys and books Maria had got out of her toy box however more time past and he still had not made an appearance or even flooed to say he was late or not coming. Harry sat on the sofa biting his nails as the dinner ruined in the oven.

Severus never showed up!

By half eleven Harry was too tired to stay up waiting any more, he threw the entire dinner into the bin without eating anything himself and then he went up to bed trying to convince himself that there was a perfectly god explanation but if it was work then it was over.

Draco was round the following morning all bright and cheery expecting to see not only Harry but Severus as well however the sight that met his eyes was a sombre looking man with eyes red from crying and he couldn't understand what had gone wrong.

"How was your evening?" He asked somewhat cautiously as he watched Harry helped Maria eat her toast that was covered in jam. The child had a sweet tooth that was for sure.

"What part? The bit when the dinner burned as there was no one here to eat it when it was ready or he part where I was up half the night waiting for him to show up or at least floo to apologise for not showing up?"

"He didn't show?" Draco said absolutely bewildered. "But he loves you, why wouldn't he jump at a chance to make it up with you?"

"Maybe because he doesn't want this family any more and I have to face facts, I got myself into this mess, I bonded with a man old enough to be my father, I got pregnant by him countless times, none of which I regret but it was stupid, that's why I'm going to see him when we're finished breakfast."

"Want me to take Maria for the day?"

"No, I don't want to cause any hassle, besides shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, you round here way to much."

"He's working at the moment and any way it would be a pleasure, your daughters are a pleasure to be around, you did a wonderful job raising them. Unless of course you want Maria around while the two of you argue and shout."

"Ok, I don't want to upset her, but could you stay here so I can contact you, don't go out to the park or anything, there's stuff for her lunch in the kitchen and please don't give her an excess of sugar, she's a handful hyper, they all are, it's a shame they've inherited my sweet tooth."

"Ok, you have nothing to worry about, now go and get ready, make him remember the Harry he fell in love with all those years ago."

"I don't think it's as easy as all of that." Harry said wiping the jam residue from his daughter's face and lifting her out of her highchair. "Would you help me get ready?"

An hour and at least seven outfits later Harry was dressed and so was Maria who had sat on the bed the entire time watching the proceedings as she played with one of Constantine's old Barbie dolls. He had finally felt comfortable wearing a pair of trousers that only just managed to fit and a smart but baggy black T-shirt. He couldn't exactly wear the sort of clothes he would normally have worn to see Severus while still a student and trying to seduce him now could he.

Harry was all set to apperate over to the manor; he said goodbye to his daughter and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Wish me luck." He said "Oh and keep your fingers crossed that tomorrow I'm not a single father."

"You won't be, now get going your husband is waiting."

Harry apperated to where the front door was…or should have been as Harry found out upon arrival, there were witches and wizards from the ministry swarming all over the place and Snape Manor was in ruins, it was literally the shell of a building and didn't look to sturdy. It wasn't long until him looking around like a lost puppy attracted attention. A wizard hurried up to him looking disgruntled.

"Your not supposed to be here, no press allowed."

"I'm not the press." Harry said pulling his arm out of the wizard's grip. "This is my home, my name is Harry Potter Snape now please explain what the hell is going on, where's my husband?"

"I am so sorry Harry Potter sir." The wizard inclined his head as a mark of respect. "Your husband, I assume you are referring to Severus Snape was in the room adjacent to his lab where the blast occurred, now please do not jump to conclusions we have found no body as of yet, we are still trying to reach the part of the house he was in."

"He's alive." Harry said as his breathing got heavier, he was trying to control his panic, it wasn't good for the baby to act in such a way. "I know he is, I can feel him through our bond." However he could feel very little through the bond, not only because his emotions were overwhelming him, he had the baby's emotions as well and it was hard to depict Severus' from the confusion inside of him. However there was a faint trace of pain deep inside of him that he knew wasn't connected to him.

"That is encouraging, it means he is a fighter…are you alright?" Harry had doubled over in pain as he clutched at his stomach.

"I need you to do something for me." He gasped, as he felt his waters break, stress apparently was any good for this baby. "Well two things, one when you find Sev taking him to Hogwarts infirmary and the second thing could you take me there, I'm in labour?"

* * *

So what do you think? You'll have to wait and find out if Severus survives, depending on what mood I'm in will be the deciding vote me thinks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review xxx. 


	8. Awakening

Everyone has their problems

Chapter eight – Awakening

Harry was in labour for a good seven hours, although having done it countless times before he never remembered hurting quite this much. It was just as he was handed the first baby boy of the Potter-Snape family that three wizards brought his spouse in on a stretcher. Harry looked down into his son's beautiful green eyes and smiled at him.

"Hello baby, you know thins aren't brilliant right now but your going to make everything alright because you are the most beautiful creature in the entire world." He said in hushed tones that there was no need for as Madame Pomfrey had bustled over to treat Serverus. "You know I made a promise to your Papa that he would be the one to name you because I named all of your sisters but he's not very well at the moment." Harry sighed and looked over to the bed next to his own. "But a promise is a promise."

Harry lay him down in the cot Poppy had already provided for him. No sooner had Harry done this and snuggled down into the warm covers he was fast sleep.

The following morning, the first thing he did after taking his son and feeding him was to ask about Severus. Who still seemed to be alive something that Harry was rather relieved about. **(A.N How could I kill him?) **

"He was awake earlier, he wouldn't stop calling for you but he was in pain so I gave him a few potions to numb the pain and a sleeping draft, he should be awake in a couple of hours but until then I think you may have a few visitors."

Harry put his son back in his cot as he had finished his bottle and looked up to see all of his daughters, Draco, Sirius and Remus enter the infirmary. His four eldest children ran and hugged him, the others stood well back, in fear of over whelming Harry. They instead looked in on the new baby.

"It's a boy." Harry told them as Bonnie, Phoebe, Paige and Constantine all realised him. "And no he doesn't have a name yet. It's Severus' turn and I' honouring that." And at that he lead his daughters and Draco who was holding Maria over to Severus' bed.

"Is Papa going to be alright Daddy?" Bonnie asked squeezing Harry's hand in reassurance.

"I hope so sweetheart." Then after a longish pause. "Now I know four of you are meant to be in lessons." He wiped away a stray tear as he said this and his four eldest groaned.

"But Dad." The twins said together.

"No buts, off with you now, you can come back after dinner and no sooner." Harry said before kissing them all on the cheek and hugging one by one. He then watched them leave before reliving Draco of Maria. "Thank you Draco, I'll take her now, you and Eric go and fulfil your dreams, but don't forget to keep in touch."

"Thank you Harry." They kissed once on each cheek and then Draco was off to find his boyfriend leaving Harry with two children and his godparents. He put Maria on the bed and they both hugged him.

"I missed you guys." He said. "Bus shouldn't you be teaching."

"Yeah we should but we couldn't resist sneaking a peak at our latest grandchild."

"Out, go and deal with your responsibilities, I'll still be here at dinner, poppy will see of that."

"Oh you're no fun." Sirius whined, he always did act like a teenager. Remus took his hand and guided him out of the hospital wing. Harry went over to his husband and took his hand within his own.

"Sev, I know you can hear me." He stroked a strand of black hair from the Slytherins eyes. "I love you." Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon his lips as dark eyes flickered open and focused on the young wizard who was watching over him.

* * *

Ok I realise that this wasn't that much of a brilliant chapter but I liked it. I hate to say it but this is dragging on a bit so I'm going to finish it possibly next chapter. I do however need a beta to go over each chapter of this story and The Love of a Child. Help will be much appreciated. Please review. xxx 


	9. The beginning of the end

Everyone has there problems

Chapter nine - The beginning of the end

Harry sat in a chair next to Severus' bed cradling his son that was now named Christopher Potter-Snape. Maria was playing with her dolls on the floor at his feet. Christopher had already had his bottle and had fallen asleep in Harry's arms.

Poppy was attending to a student with a quiditch injury and with a smile he remembered his own Hogwarts years where he had spent almost two years of which right here in the infirmary.

"Harry…" A moan from Severus brought Harry back to reality, Snape's eyes opened slowly, almost painfully and fixed on him.

"It's ok Severus, I'm still here, lie still." Snape did as he was advised but this was possibly because it hurt to do much else. Poppy soon came over and fed him a couple of potions to ease his pain and heal his injuries.

Slowly and carefully he sat up so he could see his husband, son and youngest daughter. Neither noticed as Minerva entered the infirmary and viewed there transactions. Harry got up from his chair and perched himself on Severus' bed, carefully handing over Christopher for him to hold for the first time. Harry then picked up Maria and put her on his lap.

"Harry, Severus, I am glad that you are both all right and congratulations on your son." She then paused. "I am to understand that Snape Manor is uninhabitable at this time." Harry and Severus nodded, the latter somewhat sheepishly as this had been his own fault. "A group of witches and wizards from the ministry is currently trying to prepare it for you but it will take a lot of time and effort. So I was wondering if Severus would like to take up his old teaching post and of course you will get your old quarters back, if not a little expanded for your new arrivals."

"Thank you for your kindness, this decision is entirely up to Severus." Harry said turning to his husband and giving him an expectant look.

"Thank you, that is certainly an option that we will consider, I'm afraid I will have to discuss this with my husband first and then I'll come to you with a response." However after a stern glare from Poppy that said that he was going no where Severus corrected himself. "Or rather Harry will come to you with our answer."

When Harry and Severus had finally been left alone it gave them a chance to talk. Christopher was now in his cot next to the bed and Maria was still in Harry's lap but she had nodded off cuddling one of her dolls.

"Do you want your old job back?" Harry asked.

"That isn't the point, will you be happy if I do, will you even be here with me or will you take everything from me as you did before?"

"I had to make you see Severus, you took us for granted, that we would always be there, you didn't care about me or that is how I felt, I want what we had when we first met, before we were parents, do you think we could ever have that?"

"I want to give it too you, but so much has changed, our entire lives are evolved around our children and I don't mind that, after all they are perfect, I couldn't ask for better."

"I will gladly come and live here with you, I don't want to be a single father of six, but I want to feel the same way I did when we first fell in love."

"Do you not love me now?"

"Of course I do, but there isn't the same flare that there used to be, your work kept getting in the way and when you weren't working I was so heavily pregnant that I could barely do anything, I want us to be happy."

"Then I shall except the job, I know how much you like being at Hogwarts, you have always considered it your home and I have to say it will be relief to go back to the easy job of terrorizing the students."

Harry smiled and carefully manoeuvred himself round so that Maria did not wake and he could cuddle Severus. After a little while of being in each others arms Harry asked: "What is the likely hood of Christopher being gay?"

"Well, he has two gay fathers and five older sisters, I have to say that I think there is a very high chance, but we will love him and cherish him as we do our other children."

"And speaking of which." Harry said as four of his daughters entered the hospital all relived to see both fathers happy and healthy.

Poppy emerged a few minutes after they had all arrived and instead of ushering them all out she insisted that they all get together for a group photograph, which they were all very happy to do. It was a remarkable occasion.

Severus settled down to his teaching after that while happily living with Harry at Hogwarts. Over the summer they would retreat back to the solitude to Snape Manor. Three years after Christopher was born Harry has another son who is named Darren before the couple decided that seven is more than enough and make a mutual agreement to try and avoid any more. At the age of thirty nine Harry is asked to be Minister for magic and he accepts.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Please review, this story is now complete.


End file.
